Genetic Hero
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry becomes a Genetically stacked and jacked hero and he's brought company.


**Genetic Hero**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anyone one from Harry Potter or any other fandoms._

* * *

 **Date:** _Oct. 31, 2006_

 **Scene:** _Hogwarts Great Hall_

Its was the announcement of the champions for the ' **Tri- Wizard Tournament** ' and the Goblet of Fire was about to release the first name from it. Just then a slip of paper shot out and the headmaster of _Hogwarts_ ; Albus Dumbledore, caught it and read it. "Representing _Durmstrang_ ; Viktor Krum!" He said, the students from Durmstrang cheered, then another slip of paper shot out. "For _Beauxbatons_ ; Fleur Delacour!" The students from Beauxbatons cheered for her, then another slip of paper came out. "For _Hogwarts_ : Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuffs were the loudest in their cheers. "Now, those whom I called…" Just then another slip of paper shot out and he caught it. "What the? From _Alexandria_ : Harry James Potter?" The headmasters from the other schools were shocked.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" Said the headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff. Who was a 'former' Russian death eater. He was dressed in black robes, had graying black hair, a beard and dark sunken eyes. The headmistress of Beauxbatons wasn't happy as well. She was a very tall woman, being half-giant, had long brown curly hair and brown eyes, she was dressed in the latest of fashion and was very fashion conscious. Her name was Olympe Maxime.

"Yes, Dumbly-dore," she said. "Just what is zhe meaning?" Dumbledore was sweating up a storm, he knew he couldn't answer that question because he couldn't deliver the boy. The Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge, spoke up.

"He's Just Trying To Cover His Tracks Because He Killed Our Savior!" He didn't care if the boy was alive or not, he just wanted to make Dumbledore look bad.

"I assure you, the boy is training." Said Dumbledore.

"Then where is he?" Dumbledore couldn't come up with answer but just then a portal had opened up and out came a young man. He was around six foot eight, had black hair in a ponytail to his mid back, green eyes, was buffed, lightly tanned, dressed in a black under armor T-shirt, cargo pants, boots, gloves and a flak vest. He looked like an action figure came to life.

He had weapons on his body, from firearms to blades. Behind him, seven women came out, all of them were redheads, six of them had either hazel or aqua eyes. The last one had green eyes like the man. They were all dressed in black bodysuits ( _Think Zero Suit Samus_ ), gloves and boots. Each had the Roman symbol for seven (VII) on their left arms. With a lightning bolt between the 'V' and the first 'I'. He started to look around and the elder red head walked over to him. "Where are we, Ma?" He said, she looked around.

"It can't be!" She said, "Hogwarts?" Just then Dumbledore went over to them with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. She quickly pointed on of her guns at him and he froze. "Albus Dumbledore, why am I not surprised?" Albus was staring down the barrel of a large caliber handgun.

"Lily, it's good to see you." He said, "where's Harry?" Just then the giant of a man cleared his throat and Albus looked at him.

"You're looking at him." He said.

"Albus, this is MY greatest creation." She said, "six foot eight, 127 kilos ( _280 pounds_ ), drop dead gorgeous and in the running to be Aphrodite's next husband." He stood with his arms crossed, "my son Harry James Potter."

"But this can not be Potter!" Said Snape, Lily glared at him and subconsciously, he backed off.

"Are you saying that I don't know who I gave birth to 'Sevy'?" She said sweetly, like 'your life depends on your answer'. Snape gulped and went back to sit down.

"So," said Harry. "Why are we here?" He looked at Dumbledore like; 'it'll hurt less if you tell me.'

"Y-You were chosen to be in the Tri Wizard Tournament." He said.

"Oh, I see." Then one of the women that were with him looked at the slips of paper. Her hair was in a high ponytail ( _Think Samus_ ).

"Then who are you going to kill so that Harry can take their place?" She said, "Cause I've never heard of four wizards in a TRI wizard tournament. Someone can't count." Then Moody had tried to stun her but missed and she hit him with a stun baton right between the uprights. Then hitting him across the face with it. Just then, 'Moody' started to transform, "well I guess we now know how Harry got into the tournament."

"That's Barty Crouch, Jr!" Said Fudge, just as he was going to call in some guards so that they could kill Crouch, Jr. Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE took him into custody. Fudge was pissed, he couldn't hide his plans anymore. But then again, he deserved it because he made deals with Death Eaters. Harry just looked over to them.

"Um, what's going on?" He said.

"Yes, Albus." Said Lily, "why don't you tell us?" Albus couldn't come up with an answer. Just then they heard someone.

"He might not but I can and will!" It growled, everyone looked over and saw the Real Moody walk in with a cane and on another fake leg. He was dressed in pajamas and a slipper. "I'd be more than happy to." Lily smiled when she saw him and went over to him.

"Uncle Alistair," she said and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Hello Lily," he said. "Dumbledore, want to be seen as a god and savior to all of wizard Britain. Fudge wanted to hide his failures!"

"That's A Lie!" Screamed Fudge.

"Is it really Fudge? Malfoy can't keep his mouth shut." Inwardly, Fudge was cursing Malfoy and his ego.

"How Dare You!" Screamed Draco; the Malfoy heir.

"Because your father is an idiot boy!" Said Moody, Draco was about to attack him when Harry threw a sting ball at him hurting Draco.

"Anyone else?" He said, every girl in the Great Hall just squealed or swooned at him. Lily just smiled.

"That's my boy." She said.

* * *

TBC

 **Note:** _I was thinking about making Harry in to the perfect genetic warrior (i.e.: Serpentor from GI Joe_ ) so hold on and enjoy the ride.


End file.
